Unrequited love?
by Green-hat2001
Summary: Foxy has always needed someone...just to talk to...to laugh with...to love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unrequited love**_

_**Chapter 1: Years.**_

_**By Green-Hat2001**_

_Foxy..he has had no one to relate to him for years...He has been alone..He needs a better friend. Yeah he has the band (Freddy,Bonnie and chica) but they don't understand.._

_"Foxy!" A voice came from behind the purple curtains. Foxy stood up and pulled a curtain back with his rusted hook. "Can I help ye?" Foxy said looking up at the band leader._

_"I just wanted to tell you that it's closing time and Mike will be here soon."_

_Foxy nodded Freddy walked off and left Foxy alone. Foxy stepped out from his cove and walked onto the stage with the others to talk. "Hello Foxy." A purple bunny smiled at the dark red fox._

_Foxy waved. Mike walked in. "Hello guys!" Freddy waved and Chica smiled. "Hello Mike." Bonnie said. "Hey der Mike." Foxy said._

_"So guys..Mr Fazbear said something about and old animatronic."_

_The band and the pirate all exchanged looks. Following Mike they all stopped at a closet. "Open it please Foxy." Mike pointed to the locked door._

_Foxy walked up to the door and picked the lock with his hook. The door slowly opened. Something large was cover by a silver dusty sheet. Mike tugged the sheet off of the large object. "It's a...?"_

_There was a loud static sound coming from the unknown object._

_"Aye what's this?" Foxy looked at the metal._

_"Hello!" A female voice came from the floor._

_Mike jumped back. "HOLY?!"_

_The metal got up and attached itself to the ceiling. _

_"Hi! I'm Mangled!" It said._

_Everyone waved. _

_The Mangled was ruined. It was torn up and left to rust. The only parts of the endoskeleton that was covered was the feet , hands, head and Tail._

_"Aye lass what happened to ye?" Foxy asked._

_Mangled looked at Foxy. "I was ripped..by the children...No one ever understood me if you knew the pain I went through.."_

_Foxy looked away from the white fox.  
><em>

_*Flashback*_

_"Yar! Har!" Foxy was performing. "Who 'ere want' some of Chicas' Pizza!" Kids roared and screamed as the ignored what Foxy said and ripped him. After the performance foxy overheard Mr Fazbear and the staff talking. "We need to get rid of Foxy, He is scaring a few kids and parents." Foxy ran back to the cove.._

_The next day the staff came to take Foxy away whilst a birthday party was happening. SCREAM! SWISH! CLANG! Foxy was fighting back trying to get away they where trying to get rid of him but he wouldn't allow it. CHOMP!_

_*End of Flashback*_

_"Foxy!" Bonnie shook the fox. "FOXY!" He shook him even more. "Aye..?" Foxy looked away from the bunny. Bonnie let go of Foxy. Foxy looked down at the rip in his costume. "Aye I feel your pain lass."_

_Mangled tilted her head at the red fox. "You do?"_

_Foxy nodded. "I was broken by kids...I was torn..and left to rot after I..." Foxy stopped talking. Mike shook his head. Mangled crawled across the celing and towards Foxy. "It will be okay..."_

_"Okay?!" Foxy looked up his eye becoming pure black with a white dot inside. "Nothing is OKAY!" Foxy growled.  
><em>

_Freddy stood infront of Foxy. "Now Foxy calm down.."_

_Foxy looked at Freddy and his eyes slowly faded back to yellow. "Aye I'm sorry lass...I ain't been me'self for awhile now...do forgive me lass."_

_Mangled forgave Foxy. _

_6am!_

_Mike looked at his watch "Well I gotta go." The band went back to there position leaving Foxy and Mangled to talk. "I ain't allowed to be seen Mangled." _

_Mangled nodded. "Follow." Mangled crawled on the celing and into the closet."Come in here it's safe." _

_Foxy walked in the closet and closed the door. "Why where ye in here anyway lass?"_

_"I was out in here when the last place closed up the other animatronics got put..down I guess."_

_Foxy nodded. "So ye stayed in 'ere?"  
><em>

_Mangled nodded. "Mhm."_

_"So what are ye doing on dat there celing?" _

_"Oh I can't walk on the floor."_

_Foxy tilted his head. "Ye can't walk on the floor.."_

_Mangled nodded. _

_"Well dat be someting you don't hear everyday." Foxy said._

_Mangled and Foxy laughed._

_Meanwhile on the stage._

_"Hello Kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizzaria!" Freddy said loud and clear. The band colud here glitchy laughs behind the stage._

_"Please enjoy your st-stay!" Chica said.  
><em>

_Bonnie played a small tune on his gutair. "And enjoy the music!"_

_The kids begun talking as they listened to the band sing and tell jokes. After one performance the band went behind the stage. "The whole time all I heard was laughing." Chica stated._

_Bonnie agreed. Freddy huffed. "It's them.."_

_Bonnie rolled his robotic eyes. "Come on.." Bonnie went to the closet door. He banged on it. "Open the door." He said._

_The door slowly opened and the laughing stopped. "Well..Hello there Bonnie,Freddy and Chica." Foxy stepped back from the door._

_Mangled smiled at the band from the celing._

_"What's so funny?" Freddy crossed his arms. Foxy and Mangled giggled like little girls for a bit. "I said what's so funny." Freddy said at little more sternly. The dark red fox and the white one swallowed their laughter. "Nothing" They said at the same time. "No seriously..all the time we were performing we heard you two laughing...If the kids heard that or the staff they would of ran off!" Freddy explained._

_Foxy hung his head. "Sorry mate."  
><em>

_Mangled apoligized. Freddy sighed. "We gotta go perform so we'll se ya at closing time."_

_Foxy and Mangled nodded._


	2. Chapter 2

Credit to my wonderful editor ^_^

Chapter 2: Slowly falling?

By Green-Hat2001

"Thank you for coming down to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria!" Freddy spoke through his microphone.  
>Everyone left leaving the animatronics alone once again.<p>

"Well at least nobody left crying like last time." Chica said as she put her cupcake down on the stage.  
>"Yeah. Last time some kid tried to go into Pirate's Cove and the staff had to remove the kid, because he did not get his own way." Bonnie stated.<p>

"And that led to tears." Freddy finished Bonnies' sentence.

The front doors of the pizzeria opened.  
>"Well hello there guys." Mike shut the door behind him.<p>

"Hello Mike." They all said.

Mike looked around.  
>"Where is Foxy?" Mike asked.<p>

"Ah... he's with the girl." Bonnie pointed to backstage.

Mike nodded and headed there.  
>"Now where is that Fox?" He spoke to himself.<p>

Laughter was heard.

Mike followed the joyful laughter.  
>"Mike?" He heard someone suddenly say.<p>

Mike jumped and spun around.  
>"Oh it's just you guys." Mike said calmly after realizing that it was just the band that stood behind him. "You hear that?" Mike asked walking towards the closet that they found Mangle in.<p>

"Aye lass, that is one story I've never heard." They heard Foxy say from within the closet.

The door opened slowly.  
>"Foxy?" Mike spoke.<p>

Mangle and Foxy stopped laughing.  
>"Aye Mike?" Foxy asked.<p>

"I've never heard you laugh before. Are you feeling okay?" Mike asked.

Foxy gave a glitchy laugh.  
>"I've never been better Mike lad." Foxy said with a smile.<p>

Mike nodded. "So... what's so funny?" Mike asked curiously.

Foxy and Mangle exchanged looks. "You know 'Toy Bonnie'?" Mangle asked.

Everyone nodded as Foxy tried to contain his laughter. "We just realized that 'he' looked like a girl!" Foxy said as he and Mangle burst out laughing.  
>"Oh look at me, I'm a boy but I got really girly eyelashes!" Mangle said as she did the best impression of Toy Bonnie.<p>

Mike laughed. "Alright you two settle down." He said.

Bonnie huffed. "That Toy Bonnie… ripped my face." He stated a bit angry.

Freddy put his hand on Bonnies' shoulder. "It's okay Bonnie that is behind us now."

"Yeah… I know." Bonnie said.

"Well anyways..." Freddy said trying to change the subject.

"How have things been going on between you two?" Chica asked the two foxes.

"We've just been talkin', dat be all Chica." Foxy replied.

Mangle crawled over towards Mike when her foot got caught in something and she fell to the ground. A whimper came from the broken animatronic.

Everyone gasped.

Foxy opened his mouth but all that came out was a static sound.** (A/n: My Idea! Not trying to copy anyone. If there is a Fanfiction were Foxy and Mangle talk in static I am sorry. I did not copy your Idea/Their Idea.)**

Freddy tilted his head to the side a bit confused.

*Static talk*

"Are ye okay? What happened?" Foxy asked worried about Mangle.

"I fell." Mangle said in reply.

"Aye… Let me see." Foxy said.

Mangle was fine. Well that's what Foxy thought.

**(Sooo Sorry it is short. I was writing this at like 1 A.M. Lol. Chapter 3 will be up soon I promise. x.o)**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/n: Next chapter :D. Thanks to my editor :D Oh chapter 5 will be more interesting :P )

Chapter 3

It was a new day at Freddy's place. Foxy and Mangle were in the cove pretending to perform to children...just like in the old days.

"Well lookie 'ere kids it's me good ol' pal Mangle!" Foxy spoke with excitement.

Mangle hung from the top of the ceiling.  
>"Hey kiddies!" Mangle said.<p>

Foxy and Mangle laughed.  
>"Kiddies?" Foxy asked.<p>

Mangle nodded. "That's what I call them."

Foxy smiled slightly and stared into the one eye mangle had.  
>"I never got the chance to ask ye." Foxy tilted his head to the side. "What happened to ye eye?"<p>

Mangle sighed. "Well...It happened back in the old place...I was performing for the kids… and one of them noticed a rip in my tail and pulled me apart which led to the others...well tearing me limb from limb. My eye fell out after I was dumped to the floor."

Foxy opened his mouth. He closed it soon after deciding not to say anything.

Mangle sighed and climbed away from Foxy.

Foxy looked down and sat on the floor. "Aye…"

Mike walked into the kitchen. "So guys... and girl. How are things?"

Freddy gave Mike the thumbs down. "Foxy hasn't come outta the cove and Mangle has locked herself in the cupboard."

Mike raised one brown. "You want me to talk to Foxy while you talk to Mangle?"

Freddy shook his head. "Other way around."

Mike nodded and headed to the cupboard.

Freddy headed to the cove. "Foxy?"

Foxy was singing his normal tune but a little slower than normal. "Dum dum"

Freddy pulled the curtain to the side. Foxy slowly turned his head.

"Foxy you alright?"

"No Freddy..."

"What's up?"

"I think I made Mangle upset by making her remember how she lost her eye."

"Oh."

"She left the cove when I asked... after she explained of course."

"Ah o-"

"FREDDY!"

Freddy and Foxy exchanged looks. "Uh-oh that was Mike."

They both dashed to the screaming Mike. "What?! What?!"

Mike was screaming. Nothing was there.

"Mike?!"

Mike kept screaming.

Foxy hit him with his hooked hand.

Mike stopped screaming.

"Why are ye screaming."

The cupboard door opened and Bonnie and Chica ran towards the trio.

Mangle emerged from the cupboard. "What happened?"

Mike fell to his knees. "I saw..."

"I saw something. It was black as night."

Foxy and Mangle exchanged looks. "Huh?"

Mike took a deep breath. "It appeared in front of me with its massive soul less white eyes..."

The gang except Mangle gasped. "The shadow..."

Mike looked up at the bunny. "Shadow?"

Bonnie nodded.

Mike shook his head.

Ding Ding!

Mike scampered off.

Foxy retuned to the cove. Mangle close behind. The band... went to the stage.

The kids gathered in.

At the cove.

"Foxy...?"

Foxy was looking at the rip in his chest.

"Foxy?"

Foxy looked at his hook.

"...If I have to repeat your name again..."

Foxy stared at Mangle. "You've been through worse..."

"All this pain that you've suffered and I think I'm hard done by."

Mangle shook her head. "No... we've both suffered the sa-"

"No... Mangle No..."

Mangle sighed sadly. "Foxy… it's okay."

Foxy hugged Mangle. Mangle was surprised by his sudden actions.

"Fox-"

Mangle and Foxy looked to their left. Standing there was Freddy Bonnie and Chica.

Bonnie whistled. (A/N:You know that whistle when a hot lady walks by..yh that whistle Lol)

Foxy let go of Mangle.

"It's… our break...and we find you doing this?"

Foxy looked down. "Aye… nothing is going on I was just…"

Freddy shook his head and huffed causing Foxy to look up.

Chica crossed her arms. "Hmph."

Mangle sighed lovingly.

Bonnie walked off.

Freddy shooed Chica. "Go."

Chica nodded.

"Guys come on really?" Freddy walked into the cove.

Foxy backed up. "Sorry I was just-"

"Foxy NO LOVE!"

Foxy opened his mouth. Mangle huffed. "No love? What kinda IDIOT makes some rule like that!"

Freddy sighed angrily. "In this place we have rules! Any kind of love is WRONG!"

Mangle looked out the corner of her eye at Foxy who was staring at her.

Freddy noticed this to. "Foxy?"

Foxy looked slowly at Freddy. "Yes?"

Mangle moved outta the way on the ceiling.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her!?"

"No No I haven't!"

Freddy dragged Foxy outta the cove. "Lies!"

Bonnie ran over. "Freddy performance!"

"Wait!"

Bonnie tried to drag Freddy. "NOW!"

Freddy pushed Bonnie off him. "Foxy...love is BAD here at my place. Don't you understand!"

Bonnie growled. "Freddy THE KIDS th-"

"Hey look Johnny a Fox!"

Foxy gasped. "Freddy... kids…"

Bonnie and Freddy spun round. Mangle came outta the cove.

Chica came round the corner. The lot of the kids saw Foxy.

One specific kid knew who this was… "Foxy?"

Foxy took a deep breath. "H-H-Hey kids!"

The kids all smiled and sat on the floor in front of Foxy.

The band moved to the side of the room. Mangle went behind the cover curtains and peeked out.

"I'm Foxy the pirate!" Foxy was scared. It's been years ever since he has performed in front of kids.

"I hope all of ye are enjoying ye time 'ere at Freddy's!"

Kids nodded excitedly, Foxy lifted his hook… "Who 'ere wants ta listen to me terrible story?!"

Kids shouted "YEAH ME ME!"

Foxy begun his tale.

"Bye Foxy!" Kids said as they left the cove.

Freddy rolled his eyes and stormed off.

Mangle hugged Foxy. "That was AMAZING!"

Foxy hugged Mangle back. "I was so scared…"

Bonnie clapped his hands. "Bravo pal." He then trotted off.

Chica stood there. Watching the foxes.

Foxy and Mangle eyes locked.

Chica was still watching.

Foxy leaned in. Mangle did the same.

"AHEM!"

They both stopped and looked over at the yellow chicken.

Chica tapped her foot.

Foxy looked at chica and then Mangle.

Mangle was staring at Foxy. A angry Freddy and a scared Bonnie returned.

Foxy took a deep breath and kissed Mangle. This surprised Mangle. Her robotic heart pounded.

They stopped kissing.

"Foxy…" Mangle gasped.

Foxy looked over at the band. Freddy was mad. Bonnie was happy for him. Chica… well she was jealous.

Foxy let go of Mangle. "I'm so… sorry."

Freddy grabbed Foxy's ear. "What did I say...?"

Foxy gulped.

Mangled growled. "Freddy let go of him."

Freddy let go. "I let go."

Mangle stood in between the two. "This is what I think of Foxy!" Mangle grabbed his hand. She then turned to him. "I love you." She then let go of his hand and scurried off.

Chica stormed off.

Bonnie smiled.

Freddy growled. "FOXY?!"

Foxy slowly backed away. BUMP he hit a wall


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now Freddy…" Foxy lifted his hook and paw in surrender.

Freddy growled. "How many times do I have to tell you this?!"

Foxy looked terrified. "Freddy I couldn't help myself."

"Absolute bull-" Freddy began before getting cut off by Bonnie.

"FREDDY!" Bonnie shouted.

Freddy looked over his shoulder. The purple bunny was standing there his arms crossed.

"What Bonnie?" Freddy growled.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked a bit sternly.

"Doesn't matter. Go do something." Freddy said in a rude tone.

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Freddy, First of all don't ever talk to me like that. Secondly wh-" Bonnie began before getting cut off by Freddy.

"Bonnie BUZZ OFF!" Freddy shouted.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Woah. Okay, okay." He walked away shaken up by Freddy's actions.

"Now where were we?" Freddy said as he turned back towards Foxy.

Foxy gulped. "..."

Freddy took hold of Foxy's arms. "If I have to tell you one more time, you're dead. You will go and tell Mangle that what you did, you didn't mean it."

"And if I don't?" Foxy had the guts to say that.

Freddy frowned. "I'll handle it myself."

Foxy hated the sound of that. He nodded his head in agreement. Freddy let go of his arms and stomped off.

In the kitchen.

"Freddy?" Chica asked.

"What Chica?" Freddy said looking at her.

"Is it sorted?" Chica asked.

Freddy nodded.

"What did you do?" A female voice came from behind them.

"Mangle." Chica huffed.

"It doesn't concern you Mangle. Go back to the cupboard."

"No." Mangle said defiantly.

"Yes." Freddy said.

Bonnie walked in.

"No Freddy tell me what you did." Mangle demanded.

Bonnie crossed his arms. "Yeah Freddy tell her."

Freddy smirked. "You'll find out soon."

Mangle growled in anger. "Freddy if you hurt him I swear I'll tear you apart!"

"If you can. Look at you. I'll make it worse if you touch me...If I can." Freddy threatened.

Mangle took that as an offence. "How dare you Freddy!"

"Oh shut up ya piece of metal!" Freddy said insultively.

"There was no need for that." Bonnie stated.

"Freddy. I hate you." Mangle said.

"Good. I'm surprised Bonnie even likes you." Freddy said.

"She's a good person!" Bonnie pointed out throwing his paws in the air.

"That's right pal." A rusty voice came from behind.

"Foxy?" Mangle asked as she turned around.

"Yeah it's me." Foxy dropped the pirate act.

Freddy gulped looking at Foxy's pure black eye and the little white dot in the middle.

"Oh God." Bonnie stepped back. He wanted to stay out of the way.

"What did you just say? Do you want to repeat it?" Foxy asked towards Freddy.

Freddy chuckled. "She's a piece of junk metal."

Foxy raised his hook to Freddy's neck. "What, and you're not?"

Chica gasped at Foxy's attitude.

"Look at yourself Foxy." Chica said.

"I already have." Foxy said in reply.

"So you realize...your just metal to?" Chica asked.

"I may be metal but at least I'm not a heartless piece of crap!" Foxy shouted.

"Pfft." Freddy laughed. "Heartless? I'm trying to stop love from happening. It's for the best!

"Best of what?!" Foxy yelled.

"Best to not talk about it." Freddy said sternly.

Foxy looked over at Mangle. She was clearly upset. This broke Foxy's heart in a million pieces. He may not be human but he used to be.

"I see. When you died your feelings died to." Foxy said as he went over the limit.

"Foxy don't even go there!" Freddy yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it?!" Foxy yelled back.

Freddy growled. "I'll break you in two!"

"Freddy that's enough!" Bonnie stood between the two.

Freddy pushed Bonnie out of the way knocking him to the floor in the process. Chica ran to his aid.

"You wanna break the rules, then I'll break you!" Freddy said.

Foxy growled angrily. "Oh yeah?!"

"Freddy?" Mike walked in. "I hear-"

Mangle covered his mouth. "Shut up for a second..." She whispered.

"Now, now. Foxy shouldn't you be somewhere?" Freddy smirked.

"I should be here protecting someone!" Foxy said referring to Mangle.

"Foxy you're t-" Freddy began before being interrupted by Foxy.

"To what?" Foxy's voice became low and sounded dark.

Freddy stared into Foxy's pure black eyes.

"You're to…" Again he was interrupted.

Mike moved Mangle's broken paw from his mouth. "FREDDY!"

Freddy looked over Foxy's shoulder. "Mike?"

Mangle shook her head.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

Bonnie got up slowly. "Ah… Freddy and Foxy are at each others throats beca-"

"Because this idiot is being a total JERK!" Mangle shouted.

"Agreed!" Foxy shouted in Freddy's face.

Freddy chuckled. "Hush."

Mike shut up. He wanted to stay alive.

"Foxy. You don't understand." Freddy said.

"I understand perfectly!" Foxy shouted back.

"No Foxy. The reason for all of this is because of "last" time." Freddy said.

"That was Chica, not me!" Foxy said in defense.

"So? It could happen again!" Freddy said.

"That will never happen again!" Foxy shouted.

"It will..." Freddy said again.

(A/n: So much speech ARGH!")

"It will Foxy." Freddy said.

"Prove it." Foxy demanded.

Freddy shook his head. "The proofs right around the corner and its coming your way..." Freddy said.

Foxy grabbed Freddy and swung him and smashed his back against a counter.  
>"It won't happen!" Foxy yelled determined to get his point through Freddy's thick head.<p>

Freddy grinned. "Oh it will..."

Foxy lifted his hook. He went to swing it at Freddy but he was stopped as Mangle put her broken paw around the sharp hook. Foxy looked over his shoulder. Mangle shook her head. Foxy's eyes softened.

"Let me handle this." Mangle said.

Foxy nodded and walked away.

Chica couldn't take it anymore. She stepped in. "That's enough!"

Bonnie shook his head. "Enough?" Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear or see what's going on Chica?"

"Oh shut up Bonnie, you're only on Foxy's side because..."

"Because what?" Bonnie glared at her.

"Nothing."Chica said annoyed.

Bonnie tutted in disappointment.

"Look. Guys...I know it's the wrong time but it's almost six." Mike said.

Mike had a load of eyes stare at him. "I'm going." Mike waved and quickly left.

Freddy rose from the counter. "Bonnie, Chica lets go." They went to the stage. Bonnie put his paw on Foxy's shoulder. "I got your back buddy."

"Thanks pal!" Foxy said.

Bonnie left. Looking at Mangle concerned whilst leaving.

"Thank you." Mangle said.

"No problem lass." Foxy got his act back up.

On the stage.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria!" Freddy said.

"We hope you enjoy the food!" Chica declared.

"And the music!" Bonnie added.

"We wanna see Foxy!" One kid shouted. The others shouted in agreement.

"We have to call out Foxy!" Bonnie quickly said so Freddy wouldn't drop the act.

Freddy sighed. "Oh Foxy!"

Foxy heard his name. "Great... Mangle would you like to join me?"

Mangle shook her head. "I'm broken…"

"Foxy!" Freddy called out again.

Foxy sighed. He held out his hand. "Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Mangle took Foxy's paw.

She and Foxy bolted too the stage and began their duo performance.

With a swing of Foxy's hook kids yelled with excitment. Second performance for Foxy. First in a long time for Mangle.

The performance was short and sweet.

"Great performance." Foxy complemented Mangle as they both botled back to the cove.

"Hee hee thanks" Mangle smiled.

Foxy grinned. "No problem."

There was an awkward silence between the two robot foxes.

Foxy sighed. "Aye. I wish that fight between me and Freddy never happend."

Mangle nodded her head slightly in agreement. "Me too. I guess you was just protecting me."

Foxy nodded. "Well Mike will be here soon. Time is sure passing by quickly."

**Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Dong! Dong! Ding! Ding!**

Mangle chuckled." I guess it is. The kids should off left by now. I'm gunna go explore a bit more."

"Alright stay safe. Yell if you need me." Foxy said whilt waving.

**Mangle POV:**

I really Foxy. I really do. It's just, with Freddy's new 'rule' I can't tell him my honest feelings.

I turn to my left hanging onto the celing. I see chica walk by. She was looking quite evil. "Hey." I say.

She looked up and scowled at me. "What do you want?"

I wa taken aback by her awful attitude. "Nothing. I was just exploring the pizzaria."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can I ask you a favour?"

Telling by the way she was looking at me..she wouldn't take no as an answer. "Um,course." I said.

"Can you meet me back stage after Mike comes in. Only you."

This I have too admit was a little weird. "Sure." but I accepted anyway.

She walked off. I just shrruged as she left and crawled down from the celing. I headed back towards Foxy.

**Third person POV:**

Foxy sat on the floor of his cove. "Hey Foxy."

Mangle sat next too him. Her eyes gleaming.

"Yar. How be the exploring going?"

"Good." She replied.

"I'm HERE!" A yell from a man came from the hallways.

"Mike!" Foxy said. He and Mangle got up too great Mike.

Magle on the other hand, crawled onto the ceiling too meet Chica.

Mangle opened the curtains leading to the back stage. She de-attached from the ceiling. "Where is she?"

Mangle looked from her left too right.

Chica smirked. She stood in the darkness. "I'm here."

Chica held something behind her.

"Oh hi. You needed me?"

"Stay away from Foxy." Chica threated.

"W-why?"

"He's TAKEN."

Mangle raised a ear. "Oh."

Chica smirked. "He's mine."

"Y-yours?"

"Mhm." Chica hummed slowly bringing out the hard bat from the baseball section of the pizzaria garden.

"Chica..?" Mangle took a step back.

"Heh..."

"Chi- ACK!" Mangle was struck.

Mangle fell too the ground. "Chic- AH!"

Struck again in the back of the head making a crack.

WACK!

A bunch of bolt fell from Mangle's already broken circuits.

WACK!

Mangle screeched.

"Mangle?" Foxy turned his head. "Did you hear that?" Another screech emgerged.

"Mangle!" Foxy called out. Bonnie pointed too the back stage. "It's coming from over there."

Chica dropped the bat next too Mangle. Mangle looked up at Chica. Her yellow eye slowly fading. Chica ran.

"Mangle!" Foxy whimpered. He leaned down next to her body. Bonnie,Freddy and Mike stood behind Foxy.

Mangle's eye faded slowly. "Foxy.."

"Who did this too you?!"

"C.." Mangle's eye socket faded becoming pure black.

"M-Mangle?" Foxy shook her head. "MANGLE!"

Foxy's mouth dropped open.

Freddy gasped. Bonnie covered his mouth astonished.

Foxy's ears dropped. "No..."

Mike heard running. Chica ran towards the group. "What happend?!"

There was silence. Chica gasped.

Whimpering was heard. It was Foxy. He had layed down next to Mangle and put his head on top of hers.

Chica scowled.

"Mangle..please..."

"She's gone Foxy!"Chica yelled.

"...Did you do this?" Foxy's ears perked up and his eye's became black with a small white dot.

"N-No.." Chica gulped. Guilt written on her face.

Bonnie took a step back. "I'll find the archive center!" Bonnie rushed off.

Freddy protected Mike. He knew what was gonna happen.

Chica took a shaky step back as Foxy approched her.

"How would you like it..if I broke you?" Foxy yelled.

Freddy went too step in but Mike held his arm and shook his head. "I have too!" Freddy tried too tug away but Mike's grip was too strong.

Foxy held his hook at Chica's neck. "Foxy PLEASE!"

Foxy growled. He swung his hook. Freddy gasped. "No! Foxy!"

Chica had a massive rip in her torso. Just like his.

Chica gasped.

Bonnie botled in between the two. "STOP! I-I..found the archive!"

Foxy pushed Bonnie out of the way. "Fix her THEN!"

Bonnie nodded. Hoping that Chica and Foxy wouldn't fight.

Oh boy was he wrong...

**A/N Sorry this is short. I have alot of school work too do and well...I rather do that right now. I'm trying to get high levels lol.**


End file.
